La teoría triangular del amor
by Dayna-Kon
Summary: "Una vez, no le interesa saber exactamente la fecha, durante sus años universitarios en la licenciatura de psicología, Spencer Reid leyó acerca de 'La teoría triangular del amor', formulada por un tal Robert Sternberg."  Menciones: Ethan/Reid; Hotch/Reid


**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Criminal Minds por más que lo sueñe, me queje, acose a su cast o lo escriba mil y un veces en mis cartas de navidad para Santa Claus.

Así que no, desgraciadamente para mí, Criminal Minds y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Mark Gordon Company y la idea original de Jeff Davis para la cadena americana CBS, por lo tanto no puedo hacer nada de esto con fines de lucro; sólo para mi insana diversión. No obstante, por desgracia para ellos sí soy dueña de una laptop, acceso a internet no pagado por mi bolsillo, una mente perversa y mucho tiempo libre que combinados dan… bueno… un fanfiction como éste ; D

Y como si todo eso no fuera poco contra mi pobre persona ; 3;… tampoco soy dueña de la "teoría triangular del amor", ya que pertenece a Robert Sternberg.

Aclarado eso (y aparentemente libre de demandas) podemos continuar : 3 …

**Notas: **Hello again!

¿Creyeron que no volverían a verme por aquí?... bueno, se han equivocado *inserte risa malvada*. : D… ok… no

Antes que nada… quiero agradecer por la buena respuesta que tuvo mi fanfic pasado ("Labios compartidos") en el ciber-mundo (tanto en , como en LiveJournal y SlasHeaven). Fue un paso muy importante para mí, y al parecer no tan mal dado. XD

No se preocupen, esta vez no les traigo ningún "Reid-Bitch", infidelidad, drama o angst… sólo romance and sweet things :3.

Y en otras noticias: Oh, oh, esta historia sí que ha sido un trauma en mi existencia por dos razones principales:

Me tomó MUCHO tiempo hacerla; la dejaba a un lado, luego escribía un par de líneas, luego la abandonaba como si nada bajo la lluvia, etc.

La idea surgió de, como el nombre del fic lo dice, "la teoría triangular del amor" de Robert Sternberg. Tuve que investigarla como tarea para la materia de "Desarrollo humano II" del semestre pasado, y simplemente se me prendió la bombilla. Esto me dijo: "hey, la escuela sí sirve de algo después de todo!" (si no contamos eso de estudiar para tener un buen empleo, claro : D). Espero que eso no motive a los maestros a dejar más tareas. ¬3¬

Igual al final, no salió TAN mal n_nu… digo yo ._.

PD. Es un fic corto, en narrativa. Menciones Ethan/Reid (sep! Ese sexy amigo/rival de Reid de su vida en Las Vegas. Del episodio "Jones", capítulo 18, temporada 2. Escucharán mucho de él por mi parte, eso es seguro ;D). Y porsupuesto Hotch/Reid *w* (I'm in love, you know?)

PD2. Quiero enviar un gran abrazo al amor de mi ciber-vida: mi esposa lintu. Sé que no hemos podido vernos mucho últimamente, y que es muy probable que así sea por algún tiempo; pero quiero que sepas que siempre pienso en ti, que te extraño y que tienes todo mi apoyo contra la malvada universidad. I love you so…~ C:

Espero les guste nwn

**La teoría triangular del amor**

Una vez, no le interesa saber exactamente la fecha, durante sus años universitarios en la licenciatura de psicología, Spencer Reid leyó acerca de _La teoría triangular del amor_, formulada por un tal Robert Sternberg. Una explicación más de la existencia del amor en cada relación interpersonal, de otro empedernido hombre en busca de cegar al mundo con una incomprobable teoría más.

Y ese aspecto se volvía un _algo_ que, intelectualmente, no comprendía.

Citar a la neuroquímica como maestre causal era una cuestión satisfactoria: con el enamoramiento, el cerebro es inundado de feniletinamina, provocando la secreción de dopamina, norepinefrina y oxiticina en el cerebro, dando trabajo a cada neurotransmisor. Ciencia, algo exacto, incuestionable. Entender su repercusión biológica, fisiológica y emocional, se volvía mucho más fácil sin docenas de elementos subjetivos que le sobre adornaran.

Y aun sin quererlo, su memoria eidética inmortalizó cada palabra de Sternberg, labrándolas cual cincel y piedra en su prodigiosa mente. Jamás protestó ese conocimiento por importancia, nunca lo escribió como respuesta en un examen, ni lo aplicó para su tesis, ni siquiera se dio tiempo para aventurarse contra sus turbias aguas. Pero siempre la mantuvo ahí, guardada, creyéndola indigna de aflorar en la plenitud de alguna de sus magistrales remembranzas.

Al menos, eso siempre fue lo que pensó...

Sternberg afirmó que para que el amor exista en las relaciones interpersonales, son necesarios tres componentes:

La _intimidad_, presentándose como los sentimientos que provocan la necesidad de un vínculo, de una conexión con el otro.

La _pasión_, el deseo de fusionarse en todo sentido al ser amado.

Y el _compromiso_, la decisión personal de amar a esa persona, de proteger ese amor.

Esta teoría expone estos tres componentes en un sistema triangular, siendo sus mezclas el resultado de las siete formas de amor. O la inexistencia de éste.

_La falta de amor…_

Sí, el confort más claro, la vida menos agraviante. Donde no hay intimidad o pasión o compromiso. Donde no hay amor, donde no hay nada, y nadie sale herido. Cruel realidad saber que es el rango dedicado sólo para cualquier conocido fugaz; esos extraños que caminan a nuestro lado por las calles, o que se mantienen de pie con nosotros en la parada del tren subterráneo. Esos a los que dedicamos un "hola" casual, compañeros de oficina, toda esa gente que muchas veces terminan siendo no más que incontables rostros faltos de nombre.

_El cariño…_

En él hay intimidad, una conexión sin pasión o un compromiso hacia largo plazo.

Creía en el término, siendo parte del amor que juzgaba como el menos ambiguo, el más común con el que se pudo topar. La primera vez que escuchó ese concepto, una joven que se sentaba siempre a dos lugares del suyo alzó el brazo en búsqueda de puntos positivos para su próxima evaluación académica, explicando tratarse de "un amor propio de las verdaderas amistades que no suelen ser trascendentales". Hoy ese comentario carente de importancia tenía sentido.

Era como su relación con Ashley Seaver o Jordan Todd, o incluso cómo llegó a catalogar en un principio su relación con Prentiss. Spencer era perfectamente capaz de poner su vida en esas delicadas manos, de hablar un par de secretos, ofrecer un hombro para apaciguar el llanto. Había un afecto en su corazón, desprovisto de una feroz pasión, o una verdadera búsqueda de tenerles a su lado para siempre.

_El encaprichamiento… _

El cuestionado "amor a primera vista"; fugaz, huérfano de compromisos e intimidad, tan sólo dominado por una pasión posiblemente efímera, capaz de desaparecer a la velocidad en la que vino.

Admisible. Emocional y orgánicamente explicable.

Bastante parecido a lo que sintió por David Rossi cuando sus caminos se cruzaron: un flechazo sobrealimentado por la admiración profesional que concebía hacia aquel gran hombre. Pero más allá de lucirse como una deidad… demostró ser humano, un excelente ser humano. Y no fue mucho el tiempo que le tomó dejar esas ideas que juzgaba tan extrañas, a un lado.

_Amor a primera vista. _No podía evitar reír ahora. Eso fue exactamente lo que sintió cuando conoció a Aaron Hotchner. ¿Cómo no pensar con gracia cuando Gideon les presentó, siendo llamado un "candidato perfecto para el equipo"? Volviéndole en el momento que se perdió en los profundos ojos de ese hombre, un blanco fácil para el inoportuno Cupido; quien osó liberar con una de sus flechas la horda de mariposas que incesantes aletearon por su vientre como estrechó la mano áspera del otro hombre. Y eso le hizo sentir en un paraíso perfecto, cuando quién era realmente ese individuo fuese todavía una quimera nacida de sus más recónditos sueños.

Pero estaba casado, y al parecer muy comprometido. Su amor no duró al saberlo y, en su momento, no importó mucho.

_El amor vacío… _

O tal siempre le llamó: "el amor por _compromiso_", el amor fabricante de las trágicas lapidas de la pasión y de la intimidad. Nulo de sentires, afianzado sólo por el respeto y la reciprocidad para con el otro.

Ese en particular le hacía sentir con un hueco vagamente alquitranado por un desprecio sarcástico; así fue por semanas, meses, tal vez años, el amor profesado entre sus padres. Y no era, no es, que un amor así sea malo; pero llegó el momento en que ni ellos mismos fueron capaces de retener lo que fraguó ese lazo.

Y fue desgastándose, descuidándose, siendo arrumbado en el rincón más frío del olvidado sótano. Hasta que el respeto y el compromiso comenzaron a ser vagos visitantes, pasantes que les frecuentaban de forma cada vez menos constante; haciendo cada pelea más profunda, más fuerte.

Spencer jamás fue capaz de determinar la prevalencia languidecida o la destrucción irremediable de ese amor. Sí, cuando papá se marchó de casa llevó con él la probabilidad de ser testigo. Pero no rondaba mucho sobre el asunto; con tal nefasta partida, se destrozó el compromiso, hizo saltar a la intimidad por la ventana más alta, y quebrantó cualquier diminuto ápice de pasión que hubo.

Siempre fue mejor evitar saber si para todo ello había nombre alguno; y lo estricta que podía ser una vida llena de empirismo.

_El amor fatuo…_

También como comúnmente lo recordaban en su aula: "el amor loco". El amor de la pasión como la divina motivadora del compromiso. El amor enloquecedor, el de necesidad, el alejado completamente de la intimidad.

"Amor loco". Vaya que lo era, vaya que lo había vivido.

Quizá el momento de su vida donde más había sido presente fue durante la decadente época del dilaudid, de su adicción. Claro, noche tras noche buscaba, con el afán de encontrar algún hombre que le tomase enserio, que apaciguase su búsqueda insaciable de sosegar la soledad junto al hambre de calor y afecto. Pero en ese entonces, ningún caballero apareció blandiendo su espada encantada.

Y le era ciertamente vergonzoso saber ahora que fue víctima de ese dichoso _amor loco_ con un hombre sin rostro, sin identidad, sin mera posesión de existencia.

_El amor romántico… _

El amor de unificación emocional real; forjado de cariño, y alimentado de la necesidad de pasión física. El más clásico y cercano a un "querer y ser querido".

En un principio creyó que tal amor eludía a la corriente romanticista, y si bien éste confería prioridad a los sentimientos, era mucho más vago que ello. Era una realidad, él mismo podía dar fe de ello.

No fueron uno, pero tampoco muchos los hombres con los que compartió ese sentir. Sólo que el primero y el último de ellos resultaban algo bastante particular…

Ethan, su viejo amigo/enemigo de la infancia; su primer beso, su primera entrega total, su primer amor. Fue la emoción de una extraña atracción antagónica, la dulzura de la similitud, y el contacto por mera curiosidad.

En realidad, Spencer no ha sido incapaz de fechar el verdadero comienzo. Estaba seguro de descartar el inicio de su amistad, siendo algo independiente de su relación amorosa. Simplemente se sentaron un día a conversar de sus ideales, ambiciones y armamento mental, dejándose arrastrar hacia una pacífica marisma de banas palabras; hablaron de libros y música, de la escuela y hasta de ver un día una película. Sólo pasó.

La primera vez que sus labios hicieron contacto fue un año más tarde, a sus trece años. Ethan comenzaba a salir con una chica un tanto mayor que él, pero desconocía en práctica el arte de besar y, para suerte suya, Spencer no estaba nada desprovisto de esa curiosidad. Sólo pasó.

Y esa _gran noche_, tal como Ethan siempre la llamó, con no más de dieciséis años y diversos íntimos encuentros previos, se hallaron a solas en la habitación de Ethan, con la casa completamente deshabitada, y las ansias incapaces de ser mesuradas. Sólo pasó.

Divagaba sobre ello de cuando en cuando; no fue que en realidad Ethan expresara con palabras que lo amaba o que le hubiese pedido ser novios formalmente. No, Ethan era bastante despreocupado, igual empático e inclusive romántico; pero eternamente rehusado a convertirse en un "sujeto cursi". Y así estaba bien, diferente, pero realmente bien.

En verdad pensó, traicionando la fidelidad objetiva que mantenía en la realidad, que esos bellos momentos durarían para siempre.

Por ello, cuando Ethan se marchó tras su primer día en la academia del FBI dejando tras de sí no más que los pocos cajones vacíos y una breve nota, recordó porqué odiaba tanto navegar en la marea surrealista de un mundo tan subjetivo.

Fue amor: grato, bello y doloroso en su final; pero con la preciosa remembranza de haber sido el primero.

El último, su actual amor romántico: Aaron Hotchner, su colega, amigo, jefe de unidad. Siempre había sido inevitable la sonrisa en sus labios al preguntarse _cómo _todas esas piezas de relaciones individuales embonaron, transmutándose en algo completamente diferente a lo planificado.

Había algo dulce, quizás cursi y erróneo e todo ello. No importaba. No fue nunca lo que cruzó por su mente cuando sin consciencia comenzó el sutil juego del coqueteo, las "cenas amistosas" o sus primeros besos.

Nadie hacía preguntas mayores a las necesarias, ni en el dormitorio se susurraban otras palabras sin relación a ese deseo de felicidad, de aparente perfección.

_El amor sociable…_

De compañía, un amor en donde la intimidad y el compromiso prevalecen entre ambas personas por sobre todo.

En esa ocasión su profesor no hizo preguntas, exclusivamente apuntó a dos ejemplos claros. Uno fueron los matrimonios largos en los que la pasión había sido reemplazada por otros factores; pero que pese a ello la pareja era capaz de profesar un gran cariño y compromiso hacia el otro.

Realmente no conocía muchos matrimonios así, ni en aquel entonces ni aun ahora. Pero pensando en ello, está seguro de que si alguien se acercara a preguntarle por un algo concreto, sin duda alguna citaría al matrimonio Hotchner.

Tenía entendido que aun en ocasiones surgía una chispa de pasión entre la bella mujer y su apuesto marido, bueno, realmente le pidió a Aaron los menos detalles posibles sobre ello. Pero sin chistar era competente de afirmar el inmenso cariño que irradiaba de los brillantes ojos de Haley o de las sonrisas dulces de Aaron al pensar en ella; ese fuerte compromiso que su amistad y noviazgo forjó entre ellos, que incluso tras su separación, sería para toda la vida.

El segundo ejemplo fue la familia. Cuando escuchó esa palabra en relación al amor, recuerda perfectamente el instante en el que alzó la vista de su libreta sin apuntes hacia el profesor, observándole con expectación y curiosidad. Después el hombre peinó distraídamente su bigote canoso, repitiendo "familia", como si fuera la primera vez, y escuchó un soplido despectivo de quién se encontraba en el puesto tras el suyo.

El profesor de inmediato hizo hincapié en un par de nombres nada creativos: "familia sanguínea" y la "familia no sanguínea". Y en efecto, cuando menos en lo personal, podía dar la más honesta afirmación competente al cariño y compromiso que tenía con su madre. Igualmente, le pareció en verdad interesante la correlación entre el amor y la sobrevalorada razón de una conexión genealógica. Claro que, no tenía muchos amigos como para pensar detenidamente en ello.

Mas ahora, no es algo que vislumbre tan imposible. Hoy piensa que Aaron, Derek, Jennifer, Penélope, Emily, David, Elle, Jason, incluso los pequeños Jack y Henry son personas con las que no comparte lazo sanguíneo alguno; pero sin duda son las personas que ama, la familia que eligió por sí mismo.

_El amor consumado…_

El amor perfecto. Sin duda ese era el tipo de amor del que más conocía; lo había visto en películas, novelas románticas y en casi todos los cuentos de hadas.

Sencillamente consistía en ser el único tipo de amor que contenía los tres elementos mencionados por Sternberg: donde vive la **intimidad** como aquella que hila los corazones enamorados; la **pasión**, la fiereza del amor, de la consumación física, de la unión; el **compromiso**, la prevalencia del amor, esa a veces risible promesa de permanecer eternamente juntos.

Justamente el amor que todos presumen y nadie posee, el amor que todos desean y pocos alcanzan. La forma completa de amor, y el más difícil de mantener, sin lugar a duda.

Cuando el profesor explicó ese _amor consumado_, Spencer no hizo más que ignorar los suspiros enternecidos de las féminas en su derredor; fijándose en la composición subjetiva de aquella proposición.

No era la primera teoría que hablaba del amor perfecto; pero tampoco era una la teoría que lo denegaba. En lo personal, siempre había odiado esa simpleza de "la media naranja", inocente idea surgida de la magnífica mitología griega. Era cómica esa visión hacia uno mismo; tan vaga y, sobre todo, degradantemente dependiente de un _otro_.

A temor de juzgarse cínico, eran no más sino ridículas estupideces.

Entonces, apareció Aaron. Y ese _hoy_ le hacía pensar en un _mañana_ que el _ayer_ había pintado imposible. Amaba a Aaron, como tal vez nunca había amado a nadie en toda su vida. Era la única persona capaz de romper esas corazas intelectuales que bordeaban la interacción libre con sus emociones; la única persona con la que se permitía ser vulnerable; dejarse querer y amar en sintonía, sin el temor siempre tras su espalda.

No admitía su relación como algo perfecto, y no era que creyera a Aaron su complemento cítrico o su alma gemela, ni con ningún otro burlesco nombre que llevaba a parar en lo mismo. No era la persona que lo hacía feliz… era la persona con la que era feliz.

Entre ellos había intimidad, pasión y un claro compromiso.

Pero, como dijo Sterngberg, el hecho de alcanzar ese amor, no es sinónimo de algo duradero; en cualquier momento alguno de esos primordiales tres elementos puede romperse, convirtiéndoles en alguno de los otros tipos de amor. Después de todo, éste debe traducirse en acciones para vivir; a veces uno sólo se olvida de ello.

Realmente, no sabe qué tan lejos llegue su relación, o cuánto tiempo exista. Lo único que quiere es vivirlo; apartar el dolor que aqueja su corazón, y vuelve a su cerebro tan intelectualmente defensivo; permitirse ser tomado por los brazos de ese hombre para sentir su calor, creyendo que escuchara esas palabras de amor por eternas noches; quiere gozar pese a que sus experiencias siempre le anunciaron lo inverso.

No sabe hacia dónde van, ni por qué aprendió una teoría tan incierta. Sólo le gusta creer que puede luchar contra toda objetividad, y ser de los pocos en saltar lejos de las probabilidades estadísticas.

Y eso es en lo quiere poner su fe de hoy en día...

**FIN**

**Notas finales: **Corto! Fue algo corto! Casi nunca me salen historias cortas XDD.

Well, quizá fue un poco aburrido y monótono; tal vez les resultó interesante. No lo sé. Para sacarme de esa duda que no me dejará dormir sin una buena dosis de calmantes… ¡hay un botón al final de esta nota para dejarme un comentario y decirme lo que piensas de mi historia! Espero con ansias enterarme C: (el gran Rossi os proveerá por ello… o tal vez no XDD).

Igualmente… espero subir algo más pronto. Voy empezando un nuevo semestre en la universidad y todo va tranquilo (**por ahora**!), así que tal vez pueda terminar algunos proyectos (ya empezados)… o seguir amontonando mis ideas sin escribirlas ¬3¬

Muchas gracias por leer, y más por comentar! ^^

Dayna Kon out!~


End file.
